Histoires de vies
by noix de coco sister
Summary: Au travers de "mémoires" ou de "pensées", retrouvons nos héros et anti-héros pour découvrir leur avenir ou leur passé, ainsi que leurs raisons. Histoires d'amour impossibles, avenir des enfants, retrouvez Draco et sa famille ainsi que l'ambigue Severus.
1. Chapter 1

Histoires de vies

Prologue : Où l'on rencontre les nouveaux et les anciens

Je m'appelle Scorpius. Mon prénom ne vous dit rien et pourtant mon nom de famille est l'un des plus connus dans le monde des sorciers. Je suis un Malefoy, le fils de Draco Malefoy et petit fils de Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy, anciens fidèles de Voldemort.

Vous m'avez vu un jour, j'avais alors 11 ans et j'étais à la gare King's Cross, quai 9 ¾. Vous étiez à quelques mètres derrière Harry et ses amis. J'étais déjà monté dans le train où je tentais de me frayer un chemin jusqu'à un compartiment libre. Je t'ai vu lecteur, tu contemplais avec bonheur les descendants de Potter et tu as aperçu mon père qui fuyait la gare et surtout la présence de cette trop grande joie. Lucius Malefoy doit à Potter sa vie, sa famille et la survie de sa descendance.

En effet, quelques mois après la mort de Voldemort (plus personne ne doit prononcer le nom « Seigneur des Ténèbres » ou « Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom » ou encore « Vous-savez-qui » désormais), le procès des mangemorts vivants et de leur famille s'est ouvert. Harry Potter était présent le jour du procès de mes grands-parents et de mon père et il a pris leur défense, au grand étonnement de toutes les personnes présentes. Il a demandé une expertise aux guérisseurs de Sainte Mangouste qui ont confirmé que mon grand-père avait été manipulé par Voldemort. Pendant de longs mois, il avait en effet été sous l'emprise de l'Imperium et il avait fini par croire véritablement les propos de son maître. Harry a continué sa plaidoirie en expliquant que Narcissa était une femme aimante qui n'avait jamais pensé contester les actes de son époux. Quant à Drago, mon père, il a dit qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix et qu'il devait obéir à Voldemort sous peine de voir toute sa famille détruite par celui qui les manipulait. Le jury du Magenmagot était visiblement perplexe alors Harry Potter a abattu ses dernières cartes. Je vais tenter de réécrire ce qu'il avait alors expliqué :

- « Messieurs du Jury, j'aimerai vous raconter ce qui s'est passé la terrible nuit où tant de nos amis sont morts pour tuer Voldemort. (Harry s'est alors tourné vers Rita Skeeter et sa fameuse Plume à Papote et lui a fait un signe de tête lui indiquant qu'elle pouvait écrire son article tant attendu par le monde sorcier « La mort de Voldemort ») J'étais parti seul dans la forêt interdite du parc de Poudlard où je savais retrouver celui que j'étais venu tuer mais je n'avais plus d'idées et je dois avouer que je me pensais perdu. J'avais pris quelques minutes de réflexion et j'avais émis l'hypothèse qu'une partie de l'âme de Voldemort se soit retrouvée dans mon propre corps lorsqu'il avait tenté de me tuer pour la première fois. » (A ce moment, un OH !!!de stupeur a retenti dans la salle bondée).

- « J'avais alors décidé de le laisser me tuer... en espérant que j'avais raison. Et le miracle a eu lieu. Il a lancé contre moi un Avada Kedavra et je suis mort. Enfin c'est ce que j'ai cru mais alors j'ai entendu sa voix glaciale et j'ai compris que je n'étais pas mort, pas encore en tout cas. Soudain saisi d'un doute, Voldemort a exigé de Narcissa qu'elle aille vérifier si je l'étais bien. Avec une grande douceur, elle m'a touché le visage, a relevé l'une de mes paupières puis a approché ses mains de mon cœur qui, loin d'avoir arrêté ses battements, martelait ma poitrine de ses coups. Narcissa m'a alors demandé tout bas si son fils était en vie et je lui ai dit que oui. Elle s'est alors relevée et s'est exclamée que j'étais mort. Je n'ai pas bougé pendant que lui et ses Fidèles hurlaient leur joie d'avoir enfin tué le Survivant. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils m'ont emmené devant le château pour prouver que j'étais bien mort et qu'ils avaient gagné la guerre. La suite vous la connaissez. Neville Londubat a étêté Nagini puis caché sous ma cape, j'ai repris le combat avant de tuer pour de bon Voldemort lors d'un duel. »

Plongé dans ses souvenirs, Harry Potter a interrompu son discours. La salle était entièrement silencieuse. Il s'est alors tourné vers les juristes assis à quelques mètres de lui et a regardé quelques instants les Malefoy à tour de rôle. Il a fixé Narcissa Malefoy de son regard émeraude et elle a alors baissé la tête quand elle a senti couler ses larmes d'espoir. Il reprit d'une voix plus dure encore :

- « Je voudrais que vous compreniez que Narcissa avait alors le moyen de me détruire. Elle aurait pu dire à son maître qu'il ne m'avait pas tué et alors je n'avais plus aucune chance. Mais elle a fait le bon choix et a menti ouvertement à celui à qui elle avait juré fidélité. Par ce geste, je vous prie, Jury du Magenmagot, de ne pas condamner la famille Malefoy à la prison d'Azkaban. Ils étaient sous influence et complètement possédés par Voldemort. Ils n'étaient pas libres de leur choix. Je suis celui qui a détruit définitivement Voldemort mais je ne suis pas le Sauveur, avec moi d'autres se sont battus et trop sont morts pour notre cause. Certains ont racheté leurs crimes comme Severus Rogue et Regulus Arcturus Black et je pense sincèrement que le geste de Mrs Malefoy compense les odieux crimes de sa famille. »

Quelques heures plus tard, le Magenmagot déclarait qu'il ne pouvait les juger en toute impartialité.


	2. Première partie Draco

Première Partie : Draco

Après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme l'appelait mon grand-père, son fils et tous les fidèles mangemorts, mon père fut sous le choc pendant de nombreux jours. Je vais lui laisser la parole, il vous décrira bien mieux que moi ce qu'il a vécu.

« J'avais alors dix-sept ans et j'étais le plus jeune Mangemort. C'est Lucius, mon père qui me poussa à en faire partie. Mon père a toujours pensé à ma place depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Il faut dire que j'étais un petit garçon calme et doux. Ma mère, Narcissa, m'aimait beaucoup et me le montrait. J'étais son fils, l'unique enfant qu'elle avait eu alors elle faisait très attention à moi.  
Lors de leur mariage mes parents espéraient avoir beaucoup d'enfants malheureusement la consanguinité n'aidait pas la nature. Trois ans après leur première nuit, ma mère n'avait toujours pas eu la joie de porter un enfant. En désespoir de cause, elle alla consulter un médicomage qui lui a déclaré qu'il ne pouvait pas forcer la nature et qu'il n'existait aucun sortilège permettant la grossesse.  
Mes parents ont attendu et attendu pendant des mois et puis, un jour Narcissa a découvert qu'elle était enceinte. Malheureusement la grossesse s'est très mal déroulée et elle a du rester alitée pendant six mois à Sainte Mangouste en attendant ce qui allait être une délivrance. Pendant ce temps, mon père pleurait la mort de Voldemort auprès d'autres femmes.

L'accouchement en lui-même s'est assez mal passé et je failli mourir à cause du cordon noué autour de mon cou. Lorsque ma mère est rentrée au manoir avec son enfant ce fut le drame. Il se révéla que Lucius était incapable de s'occuper d'un nourrisson et qu'il refusait tout simplement d'aider ma pauvre mère les nuits. Il estimait que les Elfes de Maison feraient le travail aussi bien que lui-même mais ma mère n'avait pas confiance en eux et refusa toujours qu'ils me nourrissent, me couchent, me lavent ou jouent avec moi comme le faisaient les elfes dans les autres maisons.  
Mon père voulait faire de moi une parfaite copie de lui. Très tôt, il m'a inculqué les principes de toutes les croyances liées aux moldus, Cracmols, Sang-de-bourbe, Sang-mêlé et le mieux était très clairement les Sangs purs dont nous faisions partie.  
Il m'a expliqué ce qu'était un mangemort et qui était le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le dénommé Voldemort. Il me raconta que son maître était mort en tentant de tuer un petit garçon nommé Harry Potter. La nuit j'avais très peur de voir arriver le terrible Voldemort et je pleurais très souvent dans mon lit, au grand dam de mon père qui hurlait sa colère dès qu'il m'entendait « chouiner ».

Mais ma plus grande terreur était d'être un cracmol, l'un de ces sorciers incapables de jeter un sort, même mineur. Mes peurs n'étaient pas infondées car jamais, durant mon enfance je ne fis preuve d'une once de magie. Mon père était furieux, non seulement son épouse était incapable de mettre au monde plusieurs enfants mais pire encore, le seul enfant qu'elle lui avait fait semblait être complètement dénué de capacités magiques. Alors, il me prêtait sa baguette et me demandait de l'agiter. Il espérait que je serai capable de jeter un sort mais il se révéla que j'en étais incapable. Aucune étincelle ne sortait de la baguette.  
Alors, lentement mon père s'est mis à me haïr et à maudire ma mère. Il l'accusait de me chouchouter et un jour il décida que je serai confié à une nourrice. Ma mère accepta cette décision douloureuse. Comme elle ne me voyait plus autant qu'elle l'aurait voulu elle m'achetait souvent des jouets somptueux sans l'avis de celui qui faisait trembler tout le manoir.  
Les colères de Lucius faisaient se terrer les domestiques au fond des pièces. Il exigeait du personnel un secret complet et ils n'avaient pas le droit de parole devant les amis et les membres de famille, quant aux Elfes, il les ignorait mais il n'hésitait pas à les battre à la moindre faute.


	3. Chapter 3

Je grandis lentement, sans problème particulier, aimé passionnément d'un coté et haïs de l'autre. Je vivais seul avec ma nourrice dans mes « appartements » comme disait Lucius.  
Très tôt je me suis rendu compte de mon attirance pour les hommes. Alors que j'avais huit ans, en entrant dans la chambre de ma mère pour lui parler, je la surpris en petite tenue. Elle était entrain de nouer son soutien gorge et en apercevant cette masse de chair pantelante, j'éprouvais un profond dégoût. A ses pieds, une chemise de nuit chiffonnée tachée de sang traînait. Dans un sursaut elle me regarda et bafouilla que c'était normal et que c'était une régularité féminine pourtant en l'écoutant chercher des raisons je doutais de ces propos. Honteux devant ce corps que je percevais pour la première fois je m'enfuis. Son corps blanc, maigre, taché de sang et les seins tombant me donnèrent la nausée. Je ne supportais pas l'idée que c'était ça, ce corps, qui m'avait conçu. Même si je haïssais mon père je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver beau son corps fin et musclé. Pourtant je connaissais les idées de mon père concernant l'homosexualité. Pour lui et ses semblables c'était s'abaisser, ils ne supportaient pas les couples d'un même sexe.

A l'approche de mes onze ans, mon père devint plus dur encore avec moi. Ma mère m'expliqua un jour que si j'étais un sorcier j'aurais alors le droit d'aller à Poudlard, l'école de tous les sorciers de Grande Bretagne. En revanche si aucune lettre n'arrivait cela signifiait que…  
Et elle n'eut pas le temps de compléter sa phrase qu'un splendide hibou Grand-duc demandait à entrer afin de distribuer son courrier. Ma mère déposa une noise dans la bourse du hibou qui décolla immédiatement. Ma mère, les mains tremblantes ouvrit le courrier et s'évanouit en le lisant. Je me précipitais alors vers le bureau de mon père en hurlant « Mère est morte, Mère est morte. J'ai tué Mère ». Il me gifla en sortant car je l'avais dérangé puis, voyant ma mère étendue il s'agenouilla près d'elle et la gifla durement elle aussi.  
Lentement elle revint à elle et explosa en sanglots. Incapable de parler elle tendit la lettre à mon père qui l'embrassa sur le front puis me prenant contre lui, me dit fièrement que j'étais un sorcier et que j'étais invité à faire mes études à Poudlard. Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu mon père aussi heureux. Mais quelques heures plus tard, j'entendis mes parents se disputer. Mon père voulait que j'aille étudier à Durmstrang alors que ma mère préférait Poudlard. Finalement, pour une fois, ma mère gagna le combat et me fit inscrire à l'école de sorcier dirigée par Albus Dumbledore, homme que mon père méprisait autant que les Sang de Bourbe.

Mes parents me conduisirent à la gare avec beaucoup de fierté. Alors que les autres parents s'étaient très tôt ventés des prodiges de leurs enfants, mes parents avaient longuement douté de mes capacités.  
Dans le train, je fus accosté par deux garçons que j'avais déjà vus au manoir. C'était les fils de mangemorts que mon père appréciait. Ils se prénommaient Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle. Ils étaient grands pour leur âge et avaient l'allure de deux gorilles. Malgré leur imbécillité évidente je décidais d'être leur ami. A défaut d'être intelligents, ils avaient la chance d'être musclés et ils pourraient m'être utile à l'avenir.  
Alors que nous discutions, nous nous sommes retrouvés face à un rouquin que mon père m'avait décrit comme un traître aux Sang-pur. Il se prénommait Ronald Weasley ; à ses côtés, un jeune garçon marqué d'un éclair au front que j'identifiais rapidement comme étant Harry Potter. A sa vue, je me souvins de tout ce que mon père m'avait dit de lui. C'est lui qui avait survécu et tué notre maître. Soudain, mes jambes se mirent à trembler sous moi, mon pouls s'accéléra, mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade tandis que mes mains devenaient humides. Je pensais alors que j'allais m'évanouir mais, me ressaisissant je lui tendis la main et me présentai. Je vis dans les yeux du rouquin du mépris et Harry refusa de me serrer la main. Une gamine aux cheveux broussailleux nous signala qu'il était temps de revêtir nos robes de sorciers, coupant court à toute tension.

Plus tard, lors de la répartition, le Choixpeau magique m'envoya à Serpentard. Et tandis que Harry se dirigeait vers la table des Gryffondors, je ressentis une vive émotion et je compris bien des semaines plus tard que je venais de tomber amoureux de notre pire ennemi.  
En réponse à l'une de mes lettres, mon père me rappela que Harry Potter était la cause de tous nos problèmes. Par ailleurs, mon père me poussait à détester le jeune garçon et à lui poser le plus possible de soucis. Je compris rapidement que les sentiments que je ressentais ne seraient jamais réciproques et que pour rien au monde je ne devrais les laisser paraître. Les années passant, nous nous sommes révélés être de bons élèves l'un et l'autre mais notre relation s'est vraiment dégradée, à tel point que lors d'une bataille dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, il a tenté de me tuer d'un sort de magie noire que je ne connaissais pas.  
Le professeur Rogue, qui était le directeur de Serpentard, et un grand ami de ma famille, manifestait à son égard beaucoup de haine dont je me réjouissais ouvertement alors que dans mon cœur je déplorais ce comportement. Harry était apprécié de nombreux professeurs et on ne comptait plus ceux qui se disaient son ami. Il était adulé par beaucoup de filles et je l'en plaignais sincèrement.

Au cours des six années passées dans l'école, jamais mes sentiments n'ont évolué. Parallèlement à notre parcours scolaire, Voldemort a fait son grand retour et forcé par mon père qui était emprisonné, j'ai pris sa place au sein des mangemorts.  
A la fin de notre cinquième année, Voldemort a exprimé la volonté de me marquer. De fait, durant l'été qui suivit je subis l'intronisation au beau milieu de tous les mangemorts réunis. Ce fut une belle cérémonie à laquelle manquaient mes parents. C'est à ce moment là qu'il a décidé que je devrais tuer Albus Dumbledore : c'était le prix à payer pour l'honneur qu'il me faisait. Voyant l'horreur dans mon regard il me soumit à l'imperium puis au doloris. Tandis que je me roulais à terre, plié en deux par la douleur, il me releva puis, empoignant mon bras gauche, il approcha son index droit et tout en marmonnant un sort, il me marqua. Avec surprise, je ne sentis rien mais lorsqu'il posa sa main sur son propre bras, je ressentis une si vive douleur que je m'évanouissais. En me réveillant, j'entendis l'un des hommes encagoulés ricaner « Tel père tel fils »

A la fin de la sixième année, Harry Potter a tué notre Seigneur. Jamais jusqu'à ce jour mes sentiments n'avaient été si contradictoires. Je ressentis un vrai bonheur car durant tout le duel j'avais eu peur que celui à qui j'avais promis allégeance ne tue celui que j'aimais depuis tant d'années.  
J'aurai aimé le prendre dans mes bras, toucher sa peau fine que j'avais eu le temps d'admirer en cours et dans les vestiaires avant les matchs de Quidditch. J'aurai voulu le prendre contre mon corps, sentir son odeur masculine, prendre contre mes lèvres sa bouche si belle et si affriolante. J'aurai voulu le féliciter, le récompenser pour son prodige avec pour récompense une nuit à mes côtés, faire l'amour avec lui pour notre première fois car j'étais persuadé que tout comme moi, il était puceau. J'aurai aimé sentir contre mon corps sa poitrine, avoir ses jambes entre les miennes et sentir son membre virilement dressé entre nous.  
Oui, j'aurai aimé être du bon côté et pouvoir lui avouer tout simplement « je t'aime Harry Potter » mais par la faute de mon père je suis dans le camps des vaincus, de ceux que l'on allait très certainement juger et condamner. Et pourtant j'en voulais à Potter car s'il était mort mes sentiments seraient morts avec lui. Je savais qu'il me condamnait à vivre sans lui, loin de son corps et de sa présence que je haïssais tellement.

Depuis des années je rêvais de lui. Je me réveillais souvent en pleine nuit, entre des draps humides et souillés tenant dans mes bras mon traversin que j'avais pris pour Harry dans mes songes. J'aurai voulu prendre mes douches avec lui, voler dans le vent avec lui, étudier avec lui, le côtoyer, faire partie de ses amis et ne pas être obligé de le haïr pour des croyances auxquelles je n'adhérais pas. Pour tous ces moments que je ne vivrais jamais j'en voulais terriblement à mon père. Plus tard, lors du procès, j'ai appris que c'est grâce à ma mère qu'Harry avait survécut et en cela je lui étais reconnaissant.


	4. fin de la première partie

Le jour de mes vingt ans alors que j'étais au manoir familial mon père est venu me voir :

- « Draco, il est temps pour nous de te marier. Tu sais depuis toujours qu'il y a cette tradition au sein des familles de Sang-pur. Nous te l'avions dit le jour de tes dix ans et tu avais autant d'années pour choisir celle qui deviendrait ta femme. As- tu fait ton choix ?  
- Pour tout vous dire, Père, j'avais oublié cette habitude et j'en suis sincèrement désolé. Je suppose que vous avez pensé à cette situation et que vous avez un choix à me proposer.  
- Je dois bien l'admettre, ta mère et moi y avons longuement réfléchi. Nous avons trouvé celle que tu prendras pour épouse. »

A ce moment-là ma mère est entrée dans la pièce et dans un grand sourire elle a annoncé :

- « Pansy Parkinson, que tu connais depuis maintenant plusieurs années et qui est une Sang-pur a accepté avec une grande joie de devenir la mère de nos petits-enfants.  
- Draco, mon fils dans six mois elle sera tienne, a ajouté mon père. »

Je me suis senti blanchir mais je me suis ressaisi et avec un grand sourire j'ai approuvé leur décision. Si ma raison me disait d'accepter, mon cœur quant à lui me disait de refuser ce mariage que tout mon être refusait et d'avouer mes sentiments à mes parents. Mais je savais qu'en prononçant ces paroles je les tuerai certainement. Je serais renié à tout jamais et connaissant mon père, il irait jusqu'à annoncer ma mort à tous ceux que nous connaissions.

Même si Pansy était une jeune femme stupide, cupide, dépensière, vaniteuse et intéressée par moi depuis de nombreuses années, je savais que mes parents auraient pu faire un choix bien pire. Pansy était loin d'être belle (d'ailleurs beaucoup l'appelaient le Bouledogue) mais ce n'était pas un critère pour mes parents mais elle était surtout une Sang-pur. Je détestais l'idée de la prendre pour épouse mais je connaissais celle qui allait devenir Mrs Malefoy et parmi toutes les possibilités, je savais bien qu'elle n'était pas la plus mauvaise. Pansy me voulait depuis longtemps et elle m'avait souvent fait des propositions incorrectes que je peinais de plus en plus à esquiver. Elle serait heureuse de pouvoir dire qu'elle était Mrs Malefoy et serait facilement manipulable. Avec notre manoir, notre nom et surtout notre argent, elle n'aurait rien à dire.

C'est ainsi que quelques mois plus tard, j'entrai avec mon épouse dans le manoir familial sous les « bravos !! », les « hourra !!» et les applaudissements. Mère s'est alors approchée de moi et m'a souhaité ses meilleurs vœux.  
Crabbe et Goyle, mes seuls vrais amis reluquaient toutes les femmes de la famille et nos amies avec un regard lubrique qui était loin de me rassurer et durant toute la fête je les ai surveillés surtout lorsqu'ils ont descendu deux bouteilles de Whiskey Pur Feu chacun !

Toute la famille était bien évidemment présente et ils nous ont accompagnés, Pansy et moi, jusqu'à nos appartements. J'étais absolument mort de trouille à l'idée de devoir toucher Pansy mais elle a du prendre ma nervosité pour de l'impatience et c'est elle qui s'est occupée de moi. Je l'ai vue me déshabiller, se coucher sur moi, m'embrasser, toucher ma virilité de ses mains habiles et de sa bouche sans me donner la moindre réaction. Elle s'est alors relevée puis m'a demandé ce qui se passait :

-« Tu es homosexuel n'est-ce-pas ? Je m'en suis toujours doutée Draco mais ce n'est pas grave. Je t'aime et je t'ai toujours voulu. Je suis heureuse d'être ton épouse. Qui aimes-tu, qui est ce chanceux que je le félicite ?  
-Non Pansy, tu ne pourras pas le féliciter car il ne le sait pas. Comment pourrais avouer au Marqué que je suis fou de désir pour lui et que je n'ai jamais voulu que lui ? »

J'ai vu la stupeur sur son visage et j'ai pensé qu'elle allait exploser de rire mais elle s'est contentée d'un pauvre sourire.

-« Pauvre Draco, ton choix aurait pu être plus simple mais il faut reconnaître que tu n'as pas mauvais goût. Potter n'est pas le garçon le plus moche et s'il n'avait pas été un vulgaire Gryffondor, je l'aurai amené à ma couche avec joie. Je ne te forcerai pas à me faire l'amour, être ton épouse me suffit. Nous attendrons que tu en aies envie…  
-Si cela arrive un jour, ai-je conclu avec une grimace éloquente. »

Quelques jours plus tard, Père et Mère nous ont avoués que eux aussi avaient été mariés contre leur volonté mais qu'ils ne regrettaient pas la décision de leurs parents. Quelle excuse !


	5. seconde partie : Scorpius

Seconde Partie : Scorpius

J'ai 17 ans, l'âge qu'avait le très grand Harry Potter lorsqu'il a tué le non moins très puissant Voldemort. Je suis en dernière année à l'école de Poudlard et le vieux Choixpeau Magique a décidé que ma place serait au milieu des Gryffondors. Je dois bien avouer que cette nouvelle m'a quelques peu surpris. Je ne souhaitais pas être un Serpentard mais je ne pensais pas avoir l'honneur d'être un Gryffondor.  
Comme vous l'aurez compris, je suis loin d'être un Malefoy traditionnel.

Cette nouvelle a été très mal prise par l'ensemble de ma famille. Mon père surtout a été furieux ; pour lui, jamais un Malefoy n'aurait du être un Gryffondor, ce serait comme s'abaisser à épouser une Sang de bourbe. Il a été jusqu'à dire qu'il faudrait penser un jour à remplacer le vieux Choixpeau qui perdait la tête. Excusez le jeu de mot minable!

La vieille McGonagall est toujours professeur de Métamorphose et directrice de Poudlard mais on voit qu'elle se fait plus vieille, plus fatiguée devant les bêtises des premières années et depuis peu on entend même une rumeur disant qu'elle compte prendre sa retraite. Neville Londubat, un ancien membre de l'Ordre est devenu professeur de Botanique et a épousé le professeur Lovegood il y a quelques années au grand mécontentement de la grand-mère Londubat.  
Mon père a dit que cela ne l'étonnait pas. Lufoca, comme il appelle toujours celle qui est professeur des Plantes et Animaux Méconnus après avoir tenté de prouver l'existence des Ronflaks Cornus, a toujours été étrange et elle était l'amie de Londubat à l'Ecole. « Les perdus se cherchent et se trouvent » comme il le dit si souvent. Pour ma part même si je trouve le cours de Mrs Londubat un peu « bizarre », je l'aime beaucoup car elle a été la première à me souhaiter la bienvenue parmi les Lions D'Or. Il faut bien avouer que j'ai eu du mal à trouver ma place au milieu de tous ceux qui avaient été les pires ennemis de mon père. Mais les temps ont changés et même si la rivalité est toujours là, la haine est beaucoup moins présente.  
Mon père a toutefois fait la constatation que tous les préférés de McGonagall et Dumbledore sont devenus professeurs. Hermione Weasley est professeur de Runes Anciennes et elle est un très bon professeur à ce que l'on dit. Harry Potter a été professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal avant que le ministère ne lui propose une place d'Auror et j'ai été très heureux de le voir à ce poste qui lui revenait amplement. Je me rappelle du premier cours que j'ai eu avec lui.

Je venais alors d'arriver à Poudlard et c'était mon premier cours, Harry Potter venait de sortir de sa salle :  
- « Entrez s'il vous plait. Il est inutile que je me présente je pense. Par contre puisque je ne vous connais pas tous, j'aimerai que vous présentiez à tour de rôle. »

Son regard s'est alors tourné vers moi car j'étais le plus proche de lui dans la salle. J'ai vu qu'il attendait que je me nomme mais qu'il savait parfaitement qui j'étais. Voyant mon trouble et ma gène il a alors pris la parole :

- « Jeunes gens, j'aimerai vous présenter Scorpius Malefoy, le fils de Draco et Pansy Malefoy et j'aimerai que vous ayez à son égard une conduite respectable et amicale. J'aimerai que vous vous rappeliez qu'il n'est pas coupable des crimes commis il y a maintenant vingt ans.»

Peu après les élèves se présentèrent et je me rendis compte que Albus Potter était dans ma classe. J'avais été bien trop impressionné depuis mon arrivée pour m'en être rendu compte. Ainsi, j'avais le même âge que l'un des enfants du Survivant. Secrètement, j'espérai que nous pourrions être amis lui et moi. Je l'avais aperçu lors de la répartition et j'avais perçu sa nervosité évidente. Lorsque Hermione Weasley avait avancé le Choixpeau au dessus de sa tête, il l'avait regardée avec de grands yeux inquiets.

- « Il sera inutile que vous apportiez vos livres. Je vous préviendrai à l'avance si vous en avez besoin. »

A ce moment, une jeune fille qui allait se révéler être la plus douée de la classe leva la main et bredouilla en rougissant :

- « Mais Monsieur comment travaillerons nous alors? Les livres ont toujours servis de support d'ailleurs l'écrivain dit bien que les livres sont la base de tout cours…  
- Et j'ai décidé que l'on ne s'en servirait pas pendant la plupart des heures de cours. Mademoiselle ?  
- Emilia Patil Monsieur.  
- J'ai bien connu votre mère et votre tante. Vous me rappelez beaucoup une amie, votre professeur de Runes Anciennes. »

Ensuite, le professeur Potter nous a expliqué ce qu'était un sort mineur et nous a parlé rapidement des sorts Interdits. Il s'est révélé être un très bon professeur mais il faut dire qu'il avait été le chef de l'Armée de Dumbledore à qui il avait donné des cours de DCFM et que pour avoir combattu un grand nombre de mangemorts et Voldemort, il savait de quoi parler.

L'un des professeurs, le plus connu peut être maintenant, était le professeur des potions. Désormais l'école comptait deux professeurs fantômes, en effet le professeur Rogue avait estimé qu'il avait encore des choses à apprendre aux futurs élèves et il avait refusé de passer de l'autre côté du voile.  
Une nuit, il était apparu dans la chambre de McGonagall dont le cri avait été entendu jusque dans les cuisines elfiques et il lui avait avoué qu'il aimait beaucoup trop ses élèves (enfin ça c'est la légende qui le dit et beaucoup n'y croient pas trop), ses potions et le château pour les quitter. Plein d'angoisse il lui avait demandé si elle avait trouvé un remplaçant, ce à quoi elle répondit par la négation. A la rentrée les élèves eurent la très désagréable surprise de le retrouver. Depuis on le voit s'asseoir à la table des professeurs et comme auparavant il est toujours aussi désagréable. Les élèves le craignent d'autant plus que plus rien ne peut le toucher. Il répond à tous les commentaires concernant son nez crochu et ses cheveux huileux par un regard méprisant digne de Voldemort face à un Elfe de Maison.  
Malgré son très désagréable caractère et ses remarques cinglantes c'est un professeur que j'apprécie beaucoup. J'avais bien vu qu'il me considérait d'un drôle d'œil au début mais il a vite compris que je ne cherchais pas à être avantagé comme l'avait été mon père avant moi car il était un ami de la famille. Ses répliques et ses remarques désobligeantes me font rire lorsqu'elles s'adressent à d'autres élèves mais lorsqu'il se retourne vers moi avec l'un de ses regards transperçants je me dis à chaque fois que je devrais arrêter de ricaner. Jamais encore je n'ai eu la moindre retenue ou fait perdre de points à notre sablier. Il faut bien reconnaître que je suis un bon élève et que je n'ai nullement besoin d'être avantagé par un professeur ou un élève. Cette année il est bien plus strict envers nous mais nous sommes en septième classe et nous passerons les ASPICS en mai ou en juin et il nous fait énormément travailler.


	6. seconde partie : Scorpius fin

Ce rêve, au début je l'ai trouvé très étrange mais il faut que je vous explique. Depuis que je suis enfant, j'ai des sortes de « prémonitions ». Au début, je n'y faisais pas attention mais j'en ai parlé avec les deux professeurs de Divination de l'école et ils se sont accordés sur le fait que j'ai bien une sorte de don de divination. D'ailleurs, Trelawney s'est exclamée « Je le savais bien, ne vous l'avais-je pas prédit ? ». Ce don se passe sous forme de rêve, le premier est semblable aux autres mais il est très flou. Plus le temps passe et plus je refais ce même rêve mais au fur et à mesure, d'autres détails apparaissent. Quelques jours avant que la prémonition ne se réalise, je rêve à nouveau et cette fois-ci, c'est beaucoup plus puissant en sensations. J'ai une vision de tous les détails, mes impressions sont décuplées mais surtout je perçois les pensées des protagonistes. Ce rêve que je fais de Lily me laisse penser que très prochainement nous allons enfin être l'un à l'autre. Jamais encore mes « visions » ne se sont trompées. J'attends avec impatience le moment tant attendu.  
J'aimerai pouvoir l'épouser un jour et je vois bien la Gazette du Sorcier titrer : « La fille du Survivant, Lily Potter épouse Scorpius Malefoy, le fils du pire ennemi de Harry Potter !! »  
Ma mère m'a raconté que le jour de son mariage avec mon père, Harry épousait Ginny et Ronald Weasley épousait Hermione Granger. Les meilleurs amis avaient souhaité se marier le même jour. Ma mère n'en conçut aucune colère car le lendemain elle a été fière de lire dans les journaux que les trois mariages n'étaient pas restés inaperçus. Quelques temps après, elle m'a raconté le moment de ma conception :

« -Ton père et moi étions mariés depuis plus d'un an, nous vivions ensemble, dormions ensemble dans le même lit, pour la plus grande horreur de Narcissa Malefoy, ta grand-mère, mais jamais encore il ne m'avait touchée. Scorpius, tu dois le savoir maintenant : ton père, Draco Malefoy, n'aime pas les femmes. Son grand amour est et restera Harry Potter. Il me l'a avoué durant notre nuit de noce et j'espérai qu'un jour, il voudrait faire de moi sa femme, charnellement parlant. Mais cette nuit n'est jamais venue et tes grands-parents qui n'étaient pas au courant de la « déviance sexuelle » de leur fils unique ont pensé à tort que j'étais incapable d'enfanter. Narcissa m'a donc conduite à Sainte Mangouste et elle a voulu que je passe des examens avec des guérisseurs et des médicomages. L'un d'eux, à qui j'avais raconté mon gros problème m'a dit : « Pour votre souci nous n'avons aucune solution magique mais il existe des petites pilules bleues moldues qui attisent le désir et cela pourrait peut-être aider votre époux. Trouvez un moyen pour le garder près de vous cette nuit durant et profitez-en !  
Alors, le soir j'ai donné à ton père plusieurs verres de Whiskey Pur Feu et dans chaque verre j'ai ajouté l'un de ses comprimés. L'effet ne s'est pas fait attendre et nous avons passé une nuit de folie.  
-Donc, si j'ai bien compris, vous avez drogué Père et avez abusé de lui.  
-En quelque sorte, oui ! Mais jamais je n'ai jamais regretté cela car un mois plus tard, j'avais des nausées que Narcissa a vite interprété comme étant le début d'une grossesse. Huit mois plus tard, tu étais près de nous et ton père n'a jamais compris pourquoi tout à coup il m'avait désirée aussi ardemment. Ensuite Narcissa et Lucius m'ont fiché la paix, ils avaient leur petit-fils, le descendant Malefoy.  
-Avez-vous à nouveau donné de ces comprimés à Père ?  
-Oh que non, je n'en ai plus eu besoin. Ton père avait semblé apprécier cette nuit et de temps en temps nous faisons ce que tout couple fait. Mais cela mon fils, tu l'apprendras plus tard et par toi même. »


	7. troisième partie : Séverus Rogue

Je suis Severus Rogue. Il est inutile que je me présente je crois. Vous devez tous me connaître pourtant vous ne connaissez pas vraiment mon histoire.

Je suis né le 9 janvier 1960 d'Eileen Prince, une brillante sorcière pas très jolie et d'un vulgaire moldu nommé Tobias Rogue. Cet homme était un monstre et durant mon enfance je n'avais d'autre surnom pour lui que le « bâtard » ou le géniteur. Jamais pour lui, je n'ai ressenti le moindre amour, la moindre attache, le moindre sentiment si ce n'est de la haine. Il était le fils d'un célèbre inconnu et d'une pauvre fille déshonorée, un bâtard. Imaginez ma colère quand, plus tard j'ai entendu ces mêmes paroles dans la bouche des Potter mais à mon encontre. J'ai peu de souvenirs de lui car j'étais encore jeune quand j'ai quitté la maison toutefois j'ai une image qui me revient souvent de lui. C'est celle d'un homme au nez crochu, aux cheveux corbeaux, au teint blafard, puant l'alcool, ivre mort mais ayant encore la capacité de frapper et violer ma mère sur le sol sale de la petite cuisine où nous habitions alors. Cet homme je l'ai haïs plus que tout le reste encore et lorsque le Mage Noir m'a demandé de le tuer je n'y ai même pas pris du plaisir comme je m'y attendais. J'ai été déçu et j'aurai aimé le faire souffrir comme il m'avait fait souffrir en me battant et pour l'avenir qu'il m'a fournit en me procréant mais surtout j'aurai voulu venger ma mère qui aurait mérité bien mieux que ce salaud qui l'a toujours trompée. Je ne sais pas comment ma mère si intelligente a pu se faire avoir par cet homme fainéant, paresseux, bon à rien, alcoolique, violent, menteur.

Souvent la nuit, je me réveille avec pour souvenir la dernière fois où j'ai vu ma mère. Elle est morte quelques semaines plus tard. Mon père a dit qu'elle était tombée dans les escaliers montant au grenier mais au fond de mon esprit il y a cette scène, gravée depuis mes cinq ans :

« Severus était dans le minuscule salon en train de jouer avec des copeaux de bois qui avaient été des wagons et un train du temps de son père. Depuis plusieurs minutes il les entendait hurler :

"-Tu sais très bien que tu ne dois pas te servir de la magie ici. Je te l'ai interdit Eileen. Je ne veux pas de ça chez moi. Ne peux-tu pas, pour une fois, faire à manger ou le ménage sans faire de ta stupide magie ?  
-Tobias, tu arrives en beuglant que tu veux manger mais t'es-tu dit à un seul moment que je viens de rentrer de l'usine où je dois te remplacer car tu as trop bu hier soir ? T'es-tu occupé de Severus ce matin avant de partir au travail ? As-tu préparé ton petit-déjeuner toi-même ce matin ? Non bien sûr, il a fallu que je rentre en courant, que je te secoue pour que tu veilles sur notre enfant et que je te prépare un bol de lait que tu es incapable de te préparer. Quand veux-tu que je trouve le temps de faire le ménage et de préparer le dîner ? Explique moi Tobias. Je t'ai dit dès le début que j'étais une sorcière et cela ne t'a pas dérangé. Au contraire cela te plaisait mais maintenant cela t'ennuie ? Eh bien je m'en fiche Tobias, je continuerai à faire comme jusqu'à maintenant. Si seulement tu avais été moins bête et moins borné j'aurais pu travailler pour l'école de Poudlard comme professeur de Potions et nous ne serions pas obligés de vivre dans ce taudis infâme."

Mais le petit garçon s'était approché en entendant les cris et il a vu son père attraper sa mère par les cheveux et la projeter sur la table qu'elle a heurté violemment avant de s'écrouler au sol, le rougissant de son sang tandis que le repas brûlait sur le four. Terrifié, il ne sent même pas la baffe retentissante que l'homme lui assène en le traitant de fouineur. Il ne sent qu'une peur atroce le saisir et c'est en tremblant qu'il s'approche de sa mère et qu'il lui murmure doucement " Je t'aime maman, ne me laisse pas avec lui ". Quelques heures plus tard elle se relevait la tête ensanglantée et le restant de sa vie elle devait souffrir de violentes céphalées dues au choc reçu ce jour. »

Aussi, quand Dumbledore m'a annoncé que ma mère était morte en chutant je n'y ai pas cru. Le jour où j'ai tué mon père je lui ai demandé ce qu'il était arrivé à ma mère et la seule chose qu'il a fait c'est de ricaner que j'étais tout aussi moche qu'elle et qu'il aurait du me tuer le jour où elle m'a mis au monde.


	8. troisième partie suite : Séverus Rogue

Je pense poster la suite lundi ou mardi.

* * *

Nul ne peut imaginer le bonheur que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai reçu ma convocation pour Poudlard que ma mère m'avait tant vanté comme étant un paradis et nul ne peut imaginer la déception que j'ai ressenti en voyant ce qu'était Poudlard.  
Un vulgaire château enchanté où piaillaient des centaines d'enfants de tous âges. A l'époque, je n'ai jamais pu supporter ces cris de joie, la bonne humeur, la camaraderie, tous ces jeunes en train de se bécoter dans les recoins sombres. Je les méprisais et pourtant je les enviais. J'ai retrouvé ma seule amie, Lily Evans mais j'ai été très déçu quand je l'ai vue partir pour la table de Gryffondor. Depuis de longues années déjà je la surveillais.  
Elle était mon idéale, mon amour. Elle était splendide avec ses yeux vert émeraude et ses cheveux auburn. Elle était celle dont j'avais toujours rêvé mais j'ai été trop stupide. Je l'ai perdue définitivement le jour où je l'ai traitée de Sang de Bourbe par colère. Jamais je n'ai regretté autant mes paroles. Mais surtout elle était sous le charme de ce bellâtre de Potter. Potter et sa belle gueule, Potter et son charme, Potter et ses capacités prodigieuses en Quidditch car Potter était « un grand héros de Quidditch arrogant », Potter et ses prouesses en tous genres, Potter et son humour, Potter et son mépris des lois, Potter et ses amis.

Je méprisais ses amis, Lupin, Pettigrow, Black mais lui c'était encore pire. Je ne pouvais pas le supporter avec sa suffisance et sa prétention. Mais surtout j'étais jaloux car il avait conquis mon aimée, celle qui avait ravi mon cœur sans le vouloir.

Jeune, j'avais besoin d'être entouré de personnes ayant de l'influence et c'est ce qui m'a attiré vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je pense que, à l'époque, si je n'avais pas fréquenté Lucius Malefoy et les autres Serpentards, Crabe et Goyle Seniors, Avery, Rosier et Wilkes , je ne serais pas devenu un Mangemort. J'étais jeune, je détestais les Sang de Bourbe, les Cracmols et tout ce qui n'était pas Sang-pur et à les écouter parler, j'ai éprouvé un vif intérêt pour celui qui allait devenir mon Maître.

L'un de mes pires souvenirs est quand même le jour où j'ai appris que le Seigneur avait tué celle que j'aimais et son époux, par ma faute, car j'avais entendu cette stupide prophétie. Ce jour là j'ai cru mourir tellement j'ai souffert. J'ai senti mon cœur s'ouvrir et saigner et jamais il ne s'est refermé ni a cicatrisé. Durant plusieurs jours je suis resté amorphe puis je me suis forcé à réagir. A défaut de pouvoir la ramener je voulais sauver l'enfant qu'elle avait eu et je voulais la venger, si jamais l'occasion se présentait à moi. J'ai contacté Albus et je suis devenu un espion à sa charge durant le restant de la guerre.

Entre temps, j'ai rencontré celui dont j'aurais pu être une sorte de parrain s'il ne lui avait pas tant ressemblé, à lui. De Lily, il ne restait plus à Harry que ses yeux merveilleux. Je crois que je les reverrais toujours papillonner quand je lui ai offert un bouquet grâce au sort Orchideus que j'ai fait apparaître en cours de sortilège lors d'un cours commun.

Lily, mon seul amour, ma seule amie, celle qui m'avait toujours compris jusqu'à cette bévue mémorable, si tu savais comme j'ai eu de la peine quand j'ai vu le fruit de ta chair, quand j'ai vu que Harry ressemblait autant à ton cher James. J'ai eu tellement de mal à ne pas le tuer pour avoir causé ta disparition. Mais immédiatement après, je sentais ton souffle chaud et je t'entendais me souffler à l'oreille « Ne fais pas ça Severus. Tu dois le protéger car il est mon avenir et celui qui pourra me venger » alors je prenais mon courage à deux mains et je continuais à lui enseigner cette matière où tu excellais et où il était si mauvais.

Plus je le voyais et plus je me rendais compte qu'il tenait de James. Comme je lui en ai voulu. J'aurais pu aimer ton fils s'il t'avait ressemblé un temps soit peu mais non, c'est à l'autre qu'il ressemblait. Durant toutes ses années scolaires j'ai compris que je ne devais pas le haïr mais cela a été véritablement une torture. Le voir tous les jours m'a fait comprendre à quel point tu me manquais et combien il ressemblait à son père qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de connaître par ma faute. La même capacité à se mettre dans les ennuis, à se pavaner comme un coq en basse-cour, à ne pas réfléchir, un Gryffondor, bête et borné mais ton fils quand même. Mais un jour j'ai compris durant les séances d'occlumencie combien il avait été malheureux étant enfant dans ta famille de moldue. J'ai vu qu'il n'avait pas été aimé ni même choyé comme étant Celui-qui-a-survécu-à-vous-savez-qui. J'ai compris que je m'étais trompé et j'ai tenté de faire marche arrière mais toujours je revoyais James.

Et puis j'ai tué Albus, mon mentor, celui qui m'avait accordé sa bienveillance et son affection. Ce jour là, j'ai compris que tous ceux que j'avais aimés étaient morts et que plus rien ne me retenait ici bas. Je suis mort, tué par mon ancien Maître mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de faire le chemin, de traverser le voile pour te rejoindre alors je suis resté et je suis devenu un fantôme.  
D'où je suis, je veille sur ton enfant, sur Harry, et je me rends compte qu'il te ressemble beaucoup plus maintenant que Voldemort est mort. J'ai enfin compris que ce que j'interprétais comme de la suffisance n'était autre que du courage. Je suis fier de lui Lily, tu as fait un très beau garçon et je suis heureux de travailler avec lui et de constater qu'il a donné à l'un de ses fils mon prénom. Tu te rends compte Lily ? Oui, celui que toi et James avez conçu est un homme bien.

* * *

Rien ne vous empèche de donner votre avis. A lundi ou mardi.


	9. troisième partie : Séverus Rogue suite

Je n'ai pas eu le courage de partir définitivement et dans le « couloir » je me suis rendu compte que j'aimais Poudlard, son ambiance, ses professeurs et surtout mes cachots sombres et humides où je peux torturer à souhaits tous les élèves et surtout ceux de Gryffondor. Ces stupides et vaniteux Gryffondors.  
J'ai fait demi-tour et je suis allé surprendre la directrice de Poudlard, la vieille McGonagall. Jamais je n'ai autant rigolé que cette nuit. Imaginez-la, dans son lit rouge et or, la tête couverte de bigoudis, avec un masque noir sur les yeux, dans une chemise de nuit années 1900, sa baguette à la main. Oh quel souvenir et quel hurlement ! Je crois bien qu'elle n'a jamais eu aussi peur.

« -Sev…, Sev…, Severus, c'est bien v… vous ? Par Merlin ! Que faites-vous là ? Je vous croyais m… mort !  
-Mais oui Minerva, je suis bien mort. Je veux reprendre mon poste de professeur… si vous n'avez pas trouvé de remplaçant bien sûr.  
-Mais pourquoi être revenu ?  
-Je n'ai pas eu le courage, ai-je murmuré, honteux.  
-Je serai heureuse de vous voir parmi nous. Vous étiez un très bon enseignant et je serai enchantée de vous retrouver à notre table. Maintenant, si vous me le permettez, j'aimerai finir ma nuit. Il me semble que les fantômes n'en ont pas besoin mais pour ma part, je tombe de sommeil. Bonne nuit Severus. »

J'ai donc retrouvé mon poste de professeur de Potions mais j'ai posé une condition : Je ne voulais pas que la directrice révèle aux élèves que je reprenais mon emploi. J'avais envie de lire toute l'horreur, la haine et la crainte dans les yeux de ceux qui s'étaient réjouis à l'idée de ne plus avoir « l'immonde bâtard graisseux». Ce jour de rentrée a sans aucun doute été le meilleur de ma carrière. Jamais je n'y ai pris autant de plaisir. Avec un malin plaisir, j'ai observé les regards de tous ceux qui étaient assis, attendant avec impatience l'arrivée du remplaçant de Rogue. Oh quelle joie quand j'ai pu constater la déception au sein des tables estudiantines. Devant mon assiette, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de rire, et plusieurs professeurs s'en sont étouffés. Les pauvres, je les ai surpris car je ne rigole jamais. Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Le vieux Severus Rogue est encore capable de vous surprendre.

Aux élèves de première année, j'ai servi le même discours qu'auparavant. Pourquoi changer une formule qui marche ? Je l'utilise depuis que j'ai commencé à enseigner et elle fait toujours le même effet : « Ici on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques. Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions. Je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens... Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours. » (1)

Ensuite, il suffit de prendre un malheureux dans le tas, celui qui parait le plus nul, le plus effaré ou celui qui a déjà une réputation (comme Harry Potter) et de lui poser quelques questions auxquelles il est incapable de répondre : « Qu'est ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ? Où peut-on trouver un bézoard ? Quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ? (À savoir pour les ignares : cela donne un somnifère si puissant qu'on l'appelle la Goutte du Mort vivant. Un bézoard se trouve dans l'estomac des chèvres et il constitue un antidote à la plupart des poisons. Quant au napel et au tue-loup, il s'agit de la même plante que l'on connaît aussi sous le nom d'aconit.).  
Et voilà, le tour est joué, tous ceux qui ne vous connaissaient pas sont terrorisés et vous avez la paix. Au passage, vous avez une assez bonne idée de l'ensemble de la classe. Ceux qui connaissent la réponse vont lever bien haut la main et ceux qui ne connaissent rien à l'art subtil que sont les Potions vont se terrer sous leur pupitre voir même disparaître complètement. Lorsque j'ai donné mon premier cours, c'était encore plus jouissif car ils étaient tous impressionnés à l'idée d'avoir un fantôme en guise de professeur.

* * *

La prochaine fois la fin de cette partie ainsi que de cette fiction.


	10. fin de la troisième partie:Séverus Rogue

Il y a quelques jours, la table des Lions était bien excitée et énervé par leurs piaillements suraigus de canaris déchaînés je me suis levé afin de connaître la raison de toute cette agitation. A ce moment, j'ai vu une lueur dorée à l'annulaire gauche de la main de Lily Potter et Scorpius Malefoy s'est levé vers moi et m'a dit :

-Sev… a-t-il commencé avant de bafouiller, je veux dire Professeur Rogue j'ai l'honneur de vous informer que Lily Potter et moi-même sommes fiancés.

A ce nom tendrement chéri, mon cœur s'est serré douloureusement et j'ai pensé à un moment de folie durant mon enfance lorsque j'avais offert une bague ayant appartenu à ma grand-mère maternelle à Lily en lui promettant de l'épouser lorsque nous serions majeurs. Malheureusement pour moi, cela n'a pu se concrétiser à cause de James Potter.  
Mais à ma plus grande horreur, il a ajouté que j'étais cordialement invité aux noces. Non mais oh! Vous m'avez vu assister à un mariage ? Est-ce que j'ai une tête à vouloir aller à un mariage, moi Severus Rogue, fantôme de mon état, Maître incontesté ès Potions, directeur de Serpentard, ancien directeur de Poudlard, professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, occlumence et legilimence accompli, ex bras droit de Voldemort? …

Et c'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvé un an plus tard à une grande cérémonie avec toute la famille Weasley au complet, les Potter et bien sûr, les parents de Scorpius. Je n'ai pas pu m'évincer et même si j'ai ronchonné, c'était pour la forme car en fait, j'ai été flatté par cette invitation. Quel honneur pour moi, assister au mariage d'un Malefoy et d'une jeune Potter ! J'en suis très fier même si je ne vais pas m'en vanter auprès des autres fantômes que je suis bien obligé de côtoyer un peu.  
Nick est un gentil fantôme mais il ne fait que rabâcher ses souvenirs. « Le jour où je suis mort, blablabla. Le jour où j'ai reçu la lettre du comité des Chasseurs Sans Tête, blablabla. Le jour où… », il y a le bon vieux Moine Gras, Mimi Geignarde qui est insupportable (tout comme Peeves d'ailleurs), le Baron Sanglant qui traîne ses chaînes en se lamentant et la Dame Grise qui se vante d'avoir aidé « le jeune Potter dans sa quête des Horcruxes ». On ne peut pas dire que j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire avec eux, la plupart regrettent leurs crimes ou d'être mort et ils ne comprennent pas que moi, j'ai décidé de rester et de continuer à enseigner. Ne parlons pas du professeur Binns qui n'a même pas réalisé qu'il était mort… Je me sens encore mieux parmi les professeurs de chair et de sang ou dans le bureau de McGonagall à discuter avec le tableau de ce bon Dumbledore.

Il me manque toujours et, la nuit, il m'arrive encore de me réveiller en sursaut car je l'ai tué pour la énième fois. Nul ne peut deviner quel supplice il m'a infligé le jour où il m'a dit que je devrais le tuer à un moment ou à un autre. Je l'ai supplié, je me suis mis à ses genoux, je lui ai dit de m'envoyer au casse-pipe avec une mission impossible et puis, pour finir, j'ai pleuré. Oui, moi, Rogue, j'ai pleuré quand j'ai compris que de toute façon il était condamné, que personne ne pouvait sauver le plus grand sorcier de notre monde, que mes potions et tous les sorts étaient inutiles, que je ne pouvais pas sauver mon mentor, mon ami, celui qui m'avait fait confiance jusque dans sa mort. J'ai pleuré comme le jour où j'ai perdu pour toujours ma Lily. Savoir que je serai un traître aux yeux des autres, aux yeux de la communauté sorcière et de l'Ordre du Phénix, je m'en moquais. J'ai pleuré comme un enfant, j'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps aux pieds d'Albus qui m'a relevé pour me faire jurer de le tuer le jour où il me le demanderait. Jusqu'au dernier moment j'ai espéré que je n'aurais pas à faire ça. Lorsque j'y repense, des frissons d'horreur galopent sur mon corps et des larmes roulent encore sur ma peau blafarde.

Pauvre Albus … mort pour permettre au Sauveur, à Harry, de survivre et de libérer la planète de Voldemort. Au début, j'ai cru qu'Albus serait capable de le tuer seul car il était le mage le plus puissant que le monde sorcier ait connu mais il s'est trouvé qu'il n'y en a qu'un qui pouvait l'exterminer et cette personne n'était autre qu'un gamin de dix-sept ans.

Quand on m'a dit que Voldemort était « mort » en tentant de tuer l'enfant de Lily et de Potter, je me suis dit que ce n'était pas possible puis Albus m'a appris qu'il doutait de sa mort. Il pensait, à juste titre, qu'il avait trouvé des moyens pour rester en vie et qu'un jour il reviendrait parmi nous et qu'à nouveau nous devrions le combattre. Pendant longtemps j'ai douté de ses paroles et je pensais qu'il était bel et bien mort puis il y a eu Quirrell et je me suis douté qu'Il était de retour et Il est né une seconde fois lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. J'ai toujours pensé que Harry affabulait lorsqu'il disait être relié au Lord par sa cicatrice mais je me suis rendu compte que je me trompais et qu'ils étaient bien liés l'un à l'autre, ce dont Voldemort a bien profité.  
Et puis Albus a été atteint en détruisant l'un des Horcruxes et je l'ai euthanasié. Je ne pense pas l'avoir tué ; je n'ai fait qu'abréger ses souffrances comme il me l'avait demandé. Je n'ai jamais regretté mon geste ; bien sûr, j'en ai souffert mais Albus avait trouvé les mots justes pour me convaincre de l'utilité de mon geste et j'ai compris par la suite qu'il était le possesseur de la Baguette de Sureau, celle qui était la plus puissante au monde. Ainsi, il espérait donner une chance à Harry. Mon mentor m'avait avoué quelques temps plus tôt avoir cherché lui aussi les Reliques de la Mort mais il m'a dit également que celui qui vaincrait la mort serait celui qui prévoit de mourir sans avoir peur de la Mort en elle-même. Il rigolait souvent dans son bureau en pensant qu'un jour il arriverait enfin à tromper la mort « depuis le temps qu'elle [lui] courait après ».

Je ne pense pas avoir été courageux en refusant ma mort mais durant le court laps de temps que j'ai eu pour réfléchir, je me suis dit que je ne voulais pas partir, pas encore en tout cas. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais un jour la capacité de retourner en arrière, ni même si cela est possible. J'en ai discuté avec les fantômes du château et d'autres que j'ai rencontré et aucun n'est capable de me renseigner. L'un d'eux m'a fait remarquer, à juste titre, que si quelqu'un était reparti, il ne serait plus là pour en parler ! Quoi qu'il en soit, en ce moment, je suis heureux d'être toujours dans le monde des vivants même si je n'en fais plus vraiment partie.

Un jour, je le regretterai peut-être… Le jour où tous ceux que j'ai aimés et connus auront quitté leur monde pour un autre.  
Peut-être alors …

* * *

Voici la fin. Qu'en avez vous pensé ?

A la prochaine.


End file.
